


Helping hand

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-21 11:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicley prompt #17: Pre-relationship: Vic volunteers in soup kitchen and finds Lucas there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

“Chief ...um hi”Vic’s eyes widened when she realized the Chief was there 

“Hello Hughes”Lucas said eyeing her checking her out a little 

Vic blushes a bit noticing the Chief letting his gaze linger over her body 

“So what brings you here?”Vic asked him 

“Coming together for the community that sort of thing”Lucas replied 

“I think it’s great that you like to be so active Chief”Vic says 

Travis watched his friend trip over her words around the handsome Fire Chief 

Travis had convinced her to volunteer with him at the soup kitchen 

Vic was not expecting to run into the Chief of SFD of all people

“Give the man his soup”Travis whispered into her ear

“You seem like you could use a helping hand”Lucas commented 

Vic’s mind began wondering to visions of her getting to know the Chief 

She tried to get that naughty completely inappropriate image out of her mind 

Lucas suddenly walked over to where Vic was rolling up his sleeves 

“Well we can always appreciate a helping hand”Travis said trying to throw Vic a bone

“Oh no he’s probably a very busy man”Vic tried to shoo the help away 

“Hughes let me help you and Montgomery”Lucas says to her softly 

“Guess there’s just the three of us now”Travis mentioned


	2. Chapter 2

“Chief would you mind if me and Montgomery had a little chat between ourselves?”Vic asked him 

Now she had to get Travis all to herself 

“I’ll take over for you guys”Lucas says looking towards her direction 

“Thank you Chief”Vic smiles at him 

“Don’t sweat it Hughes”Lucas said to her 

“I like your sweater you’re wearing”Vic blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands

“That’s sweet of you to say”Lucas chuckled accepting her flattering comment 

Vic grabbed ahold of Travis by his arm leading him outside 

“What do you think you’re doing?”Vic rose her voice at him 

“Trying to set you up Vic”Travis explained 

“I can find a date on my own”Vic crosses her arms 

“Ever since Mayhorn and you broke up you’ve been burying yourself in work”Travis stated

“He’s the freaking chief of Seattle”Vic yelled at him 

“From what I’ve heard he’s a divorced bachelor so he’s readily available”Travis threw her a hint that she should consider his help

“I’m not interested”Vic icily concurs 

“You literally flirted with him right in front of me”Travis argues 

“I gave him a compliment”Vic tries to defend herself 

“That was more than a compliment”Travis rolled his eyes

“Anyways no way in hell was I flirting with Ripley”Vic stood firm in her belief

“You were literally giving him heart eyes Vic”Travis pointed out to her

“You have a sick and disturbing imagination”Vic glared at him 

“Hate all you want but deep down you know I’m right”Travis waves his hands in the air

“Besides even if I was interested it wouldn’t work”Vic states

“Don’t be such a negative Nancy”Travis told her 

“I am a subordinate it would be really inappropriate for him to date me”Vic replies


End file.
